The English Teacher
by JadeFairall
Summary: Bella moves back to Forkes and becomes an English teacher. She meets Edward Cullen. I'm not saying anymore. Usual pairings all human. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Bella's POV

**BELLAS POV**

I had moved back to Forkes about a month ago and today I decided to take a trip to where I used to go to school, so I got in my Chevy and drove off to Forkes High School. While I drove I noticed the sky was different to the usual rainy sky found in Washington, it was sunny for once. I pulled into the car park for the school and climbed out locking my truck. I carried on up to the school and through to the reception, I noticed that the school secretary was still the same women it was when I came here those 4 years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I had just moved to Forkes for the first time with my mum and dad, we moved from sunny Phoenix and I missed the sun so much, Forkes was so cloudy and wet all the time. We moved here at the beginning of the summer and we only moved here because my dad got a transfer from a police officer at a police station in Phoenix to the chief of police in Forkes. It was my first day of Forkes high and when I arrived at school I knew straight away that I would hopefully enjoy it. When I walked into my first class which was History, I saw this amazing boy, long black hair, dark skin and big brown eyes. I was staring at him and he noticed. I quickly looked away and sat down. I got out my books and started writing notes. After the lesson the boy I was staring at introduced himself, his name was Jacob Black. I found out we had a lot in common and that he wanted to hang around with me. And that's how me and Jake became best friends and have been the whole way through school and still are. He went to a resistant materials college though because he loves making things out of wood and metal. And he also loves cars, lots and lots of cars.

**END OF FLASHBACK ****(Back in the reception talking to Mrs Cope)**

"Bella!" she seemed exited to see me.

"Hey Mrs Cope," I said feeling a bit weird.

"Darling you don't need to call me that anymore, call me Maurine,"

"Okay thanks, well hey Maurine how's the school doing?" I asked.

She carried on telling me about the school, the new teachers and the stunning new pupils. She then asked me what I have been up to. So I told her that I went to college and got a diploma in History and English literature. She congratulated me and then carried on talking about how I should come and work at the school for a bit, I took her up on the offer and went to talk to the principal.

I knocked on the door and he asked me to come in.

"Hi sir, I was wondering if there was any job going as a teacher in History or English?"

"Hi Bella, it's so nice to see you and there possibly could be, which would you prefer to teach?" He asked me.

I replied telling him I would prefer to teach English and he said there defiantly was a job there, so now after coming to school here, moving to Alaska to go to college and then coming back and moving into the house my parents lived in before they died, I had a job at the same school I went to, to add onto that list. I said thanks and then headed back to my truck to find it raining. Sighing I got back into my old and nearly dead truck and headed home.

When I arrived home the rain had stopped and I saw my old best friends Rabbit parked outside my house, so I jumped out of the truck and ran up to the car to find no one there, that confused me a bit considering he would never EVER leave the car parked anywhere where there wasn't cameras or him. I carried on up to my house and opened the door; I heard the TV thinking I left it on when I left, even though I don't remember watching TV today. I went to turn it off when something jumped out from behind the door and grabbed my arm. I screamed but then a hand was raised and covered my mouth. I kept struggling but then I realised who it was, I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes ... and saw his beautiful brown muscle covered body ...**BELLA!** My inner voice screamed ... **you have to stop thinking about your BEST FRIEND like this!**

"Hey Bells, how you doing?" he asked.

"JACOB! Don't do that again you scared the crap out of me!" I answered.

"Sorry Bells, I wanted to surprise you but you weren't in so I thought of another way, I won't do it again, I promise,"

"Okay, what you doing here anyway Jake?"

"Oh not much, heard my amazing best friend was back in town so I came to say HI, and here I am,"

I lead him to the couch and we began talking about what we have been doing, how his job was going, about my new job and how long I was back in Forkes. I told him I thought I probably will be staying a while now, he seemed glad at that.

We had a great afternoon talking but then he asked the question I wanted no-one to ask.

"Bells, have you been seeing anyone recently or are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

I sat there staring into space for about 5 minutes until he brought me back into the room.

"Bells, hello? Bells you there?" He seemed worried

"Yeah sorry, um well I was seeing this one guy, he was amazing and treated me perfectly... until I found out that he had so many other girls going on at the same time, once he knew I knew he got well a bit difficult and he um ... he kind of began to hit me ... so I left," I explained. He then started saying if he ever found out who he was he would kill him, but then I said, well that will be hard seeing as he is in prison for life because of how many girls he beat up and eventually killed because they didn't leave him in time. Jake then said well at least he gets a bit of what he deserves... and then he dropped the subject. It got to about midnight we had had some dinner and then I started yawning I wanted to get an early night because of work in the morning so Jake left. I felt weird now he was gone; it felt like a piece of me was missing even though he only just walked out the door. I started to yawn again, so I would think about it tomorrow and go upstairs, have a shower, and get into bed ready for an early start.

I woke up to the sun shining through my curtains and I knew today was going to be a good one. I got up out of bed and had a shower to wake myself up. I was deciding what to wear because I knew that a suit would make me too hot, but then a skirt and blouse might make me too cold when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells, it's Jake just wanted to wish you good luck today,"

"Oh thanks Jake, I have to get ready I'll call you later,"

And that was the end of that, I then decided to wear a skirt and blouse with a suite jacket. I also decided that the truck was too old and loud to arrive at the school in, seeing as I'm not one for attention. So considering it was a sunny day I went downstairs grabbed something to eat, got my bag and then walked out the door locking it on the way.

During my walk to the school I saw some boys playing football, some girls talking and skipping to school and some little ones walking hand in hand with their mothers. I noticed that Forkes is actually beautiful in the sun, the trees were gleaming and the sun was bouncing off of them onto the paths and road. The birds were singing and the sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. I arrived at school at around 8 and walked over to the principal's office to ask for my schedule and what I would be teaching during the first semester. I was given the schedule and headed to where my classroom was and began unpacking and getting ready for my first class.

At 8:30 the bell sounded for the beginning of school and my first class came in and settled down. The class began by everyone introducing themselves and me telling my story. After that it was a normal lesson I taught them what I was supposed to teach them and they listened. It was all normal apart from I did notice this one guy, I can't remember his name but he kept staring at me the whole lesson. I just thought it was a teenage boy thing so I pushed it to the back of my mind, and then I began thinking about Jake and why I missed him so much, and yet it didn't feel like a friend was missing, more a part of me was. I really was confused lately about me feelings for Jake, but I guess it's just another thing I have to go through and think about.

I had finished my marking and was heading home in the dark when a car came rushing past and then came to a sudden stop, it was the boy, I couldn't remember his name, but I knew that now that I think about it, he is pretty stunning. He stopped and asked if I would like a lift, I was really tired and wasn't thinking straight so I got in the car and told him where to go. He dropped me off and I said thanks and I would see him tomorrow, then I went in had something to eat and crawled into bed. I began thinking about the day, about Jake and about why the boy offered me a lift, and why he starred at me all lesson. I really wasn't sure but then sleep took over...

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Edward's POV

**Edwards POV**

"EDWARD!" Esme my mum called from downstairs "GET UP!"

"Okay, I'm up chill," I replied hardly awake.

I got out of bed and decided that it would be good to have a shower to wake myself up on this wet... oh wait... sunny day, wow that's different, Forkes is always wet or rainy, maybe that means today is going to be a good day, anyway I decided to have a shower to wake myself up on this Monday morning and so I got in the shower, washed and then got dressed, realising I was late I ran downstairs said hi to Alice and Emmet and ran out the door.

"Edward, lil bro where do you think you are going, I'm driving today," Emmet explained.

"Actually Em I was going to walk with the little pixie over there today," I said pointing at Alice my amazing sister. So he drove, and Alice and I began our walk to school, it was sunny and when it was sunny she liked to walk, and considering I thought it was going to be a good day I thought the walk might be good.

When I got to school everyone was talking about this new teacher. New English teacher to be exact and apparently was really hot. Mike Newton was blabbing on as usual and I heard that she was my new English teacher so I was a bit happy with that because my old teacher was a jerk and I hated him, he always picked on me but it was actually Mike just because I apparently looked guilty which was a load of rubbish. Anyway the bell had just rung and I was saying goodbye to Alice as I headed to English to hopefully meet the new teacher. Rumours were going around that she was really shy and it should be easy to muck about in her class and skip it. Also apparently she lived in Forkes and attended Forkes High 4 years ago and that her father was the old chief of the police, well unless they meant Chief Swan who died about half a year ago the rumours are a load of rubbish I mean why would Chief Swans daughter want to come back here? Apparently her and her mum didn't like it as much as Phoenix but they had to come here because Chief Swan got a transfer. Well that's what my dad Doctor Carlisle Cullen said, and he hears a lot at Forkes Hospital.

The second bell rung telling me I was late unless I got to class in about a second so I sped up not wanting to make a bad first impression on her and got to class just as she was shutting the door, she had her back to me so I couldn't see her, but her voice, her voice was something else, she sounded like she was trying so hard not to be shy, but she couldn't hide it very well, this means she will be so easy to muck about. Even though inside me I felt like there was a reason I didn't want to, not sure what that was I began doodling on my folder, and then well then she called my name, it sounded perfect... wait what? Did I just think that her saying my name sounded perfect? Wow my head is mucked up. I carried on doodling and then she called the class to attention and started introducing herself, the rumours were true, she was Chief Swans daughter, she addressed herself as Miss Swan, well all the boys smiled at that, at least she weren't married and hopefully she was single. Wait did I just think that as well? Oh God! I hadn't looked up yet, but when I did, she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen, she had shoulder length brown wavy hair, her lips looked so soft and her eyes, her beautiful eyes, her big chocolate brown eyes were beautiful, and they were looking at me... ah crap.

"Um yes you, what's your name and what do you think Shakespeare meant by that quote?" She was asking me, oh crap.

"Um, I'm Edward Cullen Miss and well I don't really know sorry," I replied seeming a bit shy I think.

"Okay, well what about you?" and she carried on with the work, that's when I thought back to her eyes. They were trying to tell me something but I'm not sure what, and well I guess I will never know.

That class soon finished unfortunately and I moved on to the rest of the morning. When it got to lunch, the usual routine happened I went to the cafeteria and meet Emmet and Alice and we had lunch, later on Rosalie and Jasper Hale came and joined us. What I hated was how I was the odd one out, no girlfriend, no-one at all, and no-one had been in that type of relationship with me for ages, there was this one girl but I felt absolutely nothing towards her, and now Miss Swan, I felt something but I weren't sure what. I mean Emmet and Rosalie were together, and Alice and Jasper were together as well and then there was me, all alone me. Oh Edward you have to stop thinking about this, just go out there and do something about it, like mum always says "actions speak louder than words," and in this cause it was "actions speak louder than thoughts." I knew a girl had to come along soon and I would be attached at the hip to her like them lot were but I just weren't feeling anything towards anyone. The bell rung for the end of lunch and everyone went to their classes I had Spanish with Emmet and after that gym with Alice. I made my way through them and then walked home in the rain with Alice and Jasper cuddling up behind me seeing as Rosalie and Emmet both brought a car but they skipped last lesson, we all know why that is.

When I got in Esme was sitting there and she asked if I could play the piano for her, so I went over to the piano and played her favourite song for about an hour then went upstairs and did some homework. When I finished that Alice and Jasper had gone up to Alice's room and Emmet was round Rosalie of cause in Rosalie's room. So I thought I would go for a drive, I grabbed my keys and some money for something to eat and I was off.

I had something to eat at the local diner and was off again travelling up the main Forkes road that went past Chief Swan's old house when I saw Miss Swan. Without thinking, it was like I wasn't controlling the car and my speech I offered her a lift, and she must be cold or tired because she accepted. She told me where to go even though I already knew, and I dropped her off like a gentleman I opened her door and said goodbye and she said that she would see me tomorrow. I got back in the car and watched her until she was safely inside, feeling really protective of her and then drove home.

Today was a good day in some aspects, but in others today had made me so confused about my feelings and Miss Swan, well apart from being amazingly beautiful, she could teach and although she was shy she could handle our class and all the others rather easily. I must have been thinking about Miss Swan and her chocolate brown eyes for about an hour because when I looked at the clock it was midnight and I decided to get some sleep. So I said good night to whoever was up and climbed into bed. After a few thoughts about Miss Swan and a text from Jasper saying he had finished fixing his car so he would be picking us up tomorrow, I feel into slumber...

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :) **


	3. Chapter 3: A Week Later B&E POV

**BELLAS POV**

I woke up in the morning due to my alarm and realised I had to get ready for work. I was ready and had eaten something within 15 minutes so yet again I decided to walk to the school. Once I was at the school I ran to my classroom realising I was late and got ready just in time for the students to come in. Once they were in everything was normal, I took the register, taught the lesson and sent them on their way but Edward wouldn't go, he said he had to finish of some work so I left him there and went to the staff meeting. When I got back I caught him looking through my folder and he said he was looking for an answer but I didn't believe him. He then went on his way and I spent the rest of the day marking and teaching.

When I got home I had 3 missed calls from Jake so I called him back and he wanted to meet up, I said I was hungry so we decided to meet at the local diner. Jake eventually turned up, because being Jake meant he was always late, we sat down and ordered our dinner; while we were eating we carried on catching up. He asked me so many questions I had to spend double the time answering them. But then he asked another question that I really didn't like.

"Why did you move back here?" He asked

"Umm... well I don't really talk about it, but I was only coming back to sell the house, but then I was offered the job and I stayed," I explained

"Okay, so why did you have to sell the house?"

"Well because you know that was my parents' summer house," he nodded, "well they were in a car accident half a year ago and they were killed," I explained lowering my head. I could feel the tears wanting to escape but I stopped them and re-lifted my head, forcing a smile. Jacob almost looked as if he was going to cry, I remember he used to love going fishing with my dad and seeing as my dad and his dad were best friends I was surprised that Jake didn't know. After dinner Jake dropped me off. I didn't realise how tired I was and how upset him asking me that made me, so I climbed up the stairs and crawled into bed not bothering to get changed, hoping that I could just crawl up and hide for a few days, luckily I realised it was Friday, glad I was getting a lie in I slipped into slumber...

**EDWARDS POV**

I woke up and it was another normal school day, the only thing I was excited about was going to English to see the beautiful Miss Swan, I know it seems weird that I think my teacher is pretty amazing, but she is after all only 4 years older than me, and I mean if she liked me back it's only just under a year until graduation and then we can go on a date or something like that. I got out of bed when I heard my brother Emmet calling me downstairs, I shoved on some clothes and ran out the door grabbing a bit of toast on the way. Just as I got out the door Emmet was about to leave but I was defiantly not walking to school today so I jumped in the car and he drove us to school. When I got there I noticed Miss Swan running to her class room not sure why, I then heard the bell realising she and I were both late. I sped up to class.

It was a normal lesson and everything was fine until the lesson ended. I was sad and I wanted to stay in the room forever but I knew I had to leave. I quickly came up with an excuse to stay there, although it was a really hopeless excuse it was still an excuse, she didn't stay though after a few minutes she said she had to go to a staff meeting. So I was left in her classroom pretending to do some work. I wanted to find something out, information that I could use. I searched and searched and all I found out was that her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Her beautiful name fit her beautiful self. I then began searching an email addresses or a phone number when she walked in and caught me. I put the paper down and came up with another rubbish excuse.

"Sorry Miss, I was looking for an answer because I got stuck on this question," I tried to hide my stupidity and lucky she just nodded and said that break was nearly over and she had to get ready for the next lesson so I had to go. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the door. When I got round the corner I stopped, I was such an idiot for looking through her stuff, I could of been in serious trouble if someone else walked in, I decided never to do that again. At least I finally found out her name though. The rest of school was uneventful, at lunch I sat with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice as usual, listening to their conversations, not really joining in, and only throwing in the odd comment. Then the bell rung and I was on the way to my last lesson. I had Geography and to get to that I had to go past Miss Swan... I mean Isabella's classroom. I speed walked past her window hoping she didn't see me and walked into Geography.

When I got home Alice was waiting for me, she seemed distracted so I asked her what was up.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" I asked

"Um not much, well okay, I saw you looking through Miss Swans things earlier, what were you thinking? I mean you could of got caught at any moment," Her voice seeming concerned.

"I was, well to be honest, I was trying to find something out about her, I'm not sure why I just really want to learn more about her, I did learn that her full name is Isabella Marie Swan," I explained.

"Okay, it seems weird but whatever, just don't get caught and get into trouble, I really do worry what's going on in that brain of yours sometimes Eddie,"

I walked into the kitchen to find my mum cooking as usual and I asked if she wanted help seeing as I was bored out of my mind, she didn't need any, so I went to find my dad but he was still at work. I then searched for Alice but she was in cuddled up with Jasper on the sofa so I didn't see the point in speaking to her. I then went to find Emmet but he had disappeared to Rosalie's. Is it me or is everyone with someone in this house, I mean me Edward, am all alone and I don't like it. Since Miss Swan has started teaching I can't seem to look at another girl probably, and she has only been teaching for a week. I worry about what's going on inside my own head sometimes to be honest. I decided the best thing to do was go into the garage and either work on my car or go into the back room and play the piano. I decided to go and play the piano. I opened the wooden door, sat down on the black piano chair and slide the lid open and brushed my fingers along the keys. I began playing my mum's favourite song, I wrote it for her about 2 years ago. Once she heard it she asked me to play it all the time, this time it didn't fail, within 2 minutes my mum was standing in the door listens to me play.

After dinner I was still bored and everyone was still busy so I climbed the Cullen stairs and climbed into my bed, plugged my iPod into my ears and turned it up full blast shutting the world out and then eventually after many thoughts about my life, fell into slumber...

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Edward's Acting Strange

**Sorry I haven't been writing I've been really busy. Anyway I decided to skip a few months. It's now around March and Edward has been seen acting weird and Miss Swan and Edward seem to be getting closer by the day.**

JASPER POV 

Edward was acting really strange even Emmett noticed it, and although Emmett is Edwards brother I think I can tell when something is different about him quicker than Em can. I want to talk to him about it but all the time I try something happens like my idiotic sister Rosalie walks in and grabs Em and Eddie to go play with the cars in the garage or my lovely girlfriend Alice comes in and drags me shopping, or even Carlisle or Esme will get Eddie to either play the piano or do some medical training I mean I just need 2 minutes but I can't find them.

"Eddie, slow down I need to speak to you," I finally got hold of him even if it is him jogging around the garden.

"Sorry Jasper one sec let me finish this lap," he finally stopped, "sorry right what's up Jazz?"

"Um well, people have been noticing you act different at school, and even I have noticed it and home, and may I add Em has noticed something as well, so um what's up?"

"Not much really, I just well I think I might actually like Miss Swan, I know I said she's fit and funny but I think I might actually like her, I know it's wrong but she is really amazing,"

"Whoa! Hang on a minute; did you just say what I think you said?" I asked in shock

"Umm, yeah I guess I did,"

"Okay well I don't know what advice I can give you apart from, don't do anything bloody stupid and don't get her fired, you can't tell Alice this but she is pretty fit isn't she,"

"See what I mean Jazz even you can't deny it,"

"Yeah okay whatever, I'm gonna go back inside speak later,"

"Alright I'm gonna carry on running,"

And off he went. I can't believe it, Edward Cullen my best friend and hopefully soon to be brother in law is in what he calls "love" with Miss Swan. Wow I need to tell Alice.

EMMETT POV

Where can I get a decent football game around her, Rosalie and Alice are shopping as usual, Carlisle and Esme are upstairs, hopefully not doing what I think they're doing, Edward's outside running round the garden and Jazz is ... actually where is Jazz?

"Jasper, where are you?" I shouted

"Over here Em," he replied from what sounded like the computer room

When I walked in he was reading something then typing 100 mph onto word then repeating it until he saw me.

"Jazz what the hell are you doing? We don't have any homework,"

"Umm well actually I just had a conversation with your little brother and I found out why he's been acting weird, he thinks he "loves" Miss Swan, I said it was a load of rubbish but now I'm not to sure, he has been spending a lot of time in English, and when I walk past they are always laughing and she seems to like him as a friend type thing as well so maybe something will happen, but anyway I was searching for her on the internet, seeing what I could find out, read this,"

He turned his laptop round and showed me what was written on there.

Isabella Marie Swan

21 Years old

Drives

Lives in the old swan house

Her dad was the old chief of police then they moved back to Phoenix and Forkes became their summer home.

Her mum and dad died in a car crash around half a year ago,

There was more but I didn't read it I got the picture.

"Jazz, good information and stuff but why do you need it?" I asked slightly confused

"Umm well I just wanted to maybe help him along when he graduates if he still likes her I mean he can't do anything yet but maybe in a year or so, she won't be able to get fired then and maybe this will help him out,"

"Okay whatever, wanna play football with me?" I pleaded

"Umm sorry I have stuff to do, go run round the garden with Eddie dearest,"

"Fine I will then,"

So I ended up getting into joggers and running round the garden for half an hour with Eddie and then went and played Xbox with Eddie and Jazz, quite a good afternoon in the end.

ALICE POV (a week later)

Edward has been acting really strange lately. I found out from Jasper the other day that Eddie has formed a liking to Miss Swan his English teacher, according to Emmett she's really nice and hot, but that might just be Emmett, I haven't actually seen her yet but I think I need to talk to my dear brother before he does something stupid.

"Jasper honey, where's that little brother of mine?"

"Umm I think he's in the garage sweetie,"

Why couldn't Edward be more like my amazing boyfriend Jasper Hale huh? I mean if he was everything would be fine and I wouldn't even be having this thought.

"EDWARD!" I shouted

"Quieten down midget,"

"Grr, whatever lanky, anyway I need to talk to you about something,"

"Sure think little sis, what's up?" He asked

"Umm well it's about Miss Swan," as soon as I mentioned her name he went red, "I was wondering what this talk is about you and her getting a bit close and if I should be worried that it's going to get you in trouble,"

"It's a load of crap sis, yeah I like her and she's a laugh in lessons but I wouldn't do anything with her, it would be unfair on her, she would loss her job and it would be my fault, I don't want that on her,"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that brother," I was really worried about him

"Look sis, I like her right? Well why would I get her fired, I wouldn't be able to see her anymore," He did look like he was telling the truth, but being me I didn't believe it.

"Okay, fine for now, but if something happens I'll be the first one to kill you," I warned him.

I know for a fact that in the future, maybe after he graduates something will happen and he will hide, but I will hunt him down until I find him, and trust me I will find him.

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella Meets Alice

Right I know it's taken a while but finally Bella is talking about what is happening between her and Edward, and next chapter it will be Edwards turn, but the chapter after that will have skipped a bit of time to Edwards graduation and things between them will start happening.

**Bellas POV**

Things at the school were getting totally strange. I was finding teaching easier and easier by the day and the time has gone so fast. Jake keeps complaining I haven't seen him much but I have so much marking and hardly any time to do it. There was another reason why I didn't see him much and well I would never tell him this but it was Edward. I know he's my student and everything but he is so sweet, me and him have laughs, he stays after school to help me mark or just to keep me company. I wish all the other guys I have been with were like him. I know nothing will happen but it's always nice to dream isn't it?

"**Miss Swan?"** A velvety voice came from no where

"**Umm yes sorry, hello Edward"** I came back to reality realising I was still in the mall and Edward and what must be his girlfriend... oh he has a girlfriend were walking up to me.

"**Hi miss, nice to see you here, I finished my English essay and I posted it into yours on the way to the mall,"** I noticed the girl kick him and then he carried on, **"This is my sister Alice Cullen, do you know Jasper Hale? If you do she's dating him,"** Phew it's his sister wait why am I thinking about this?

"**Nice to meet you Alice, and yeah I do know him I think, the blonde one's his sister umm... Rosalie," **I felt so stupid talking like this to Edward but it just felt right.

"**Yes Miss that's him, anyway we have to get going, see you at school on Monday, bye" **

"**Bye Edward, Bye Alice, see you soon,"**

Now that Edward was gone I could think straight again, I finished my shopping and while I was on the way home I started thinking again, why does he have this affect on me? I mean he's 4 years younger and my student! He can't mean anything can he? I mean I thought I liked Jake ... wait no I never liked Jake he's my best friend I can't like him, but I can't like Edward either... AAAAHHHH, I just want to scream so loud that all my thoughts get blocked out.

"**Bells, hello? Answer me please,"**

Wait what? I pulled my self back to Earth and noticed I was at home and Jake was banging on the truck window. Great now I have to deal with this.

"**Hey Jake, sorry was I was day-dreaming I think,"**

"**It's alright, anyway I was wondering do you want to come to the bonfire at La Push tonight?"**

"**When does it start?"**

"**Umm around 7, we could go out for dinner first if you want,"**

"**Jake I have so much to do you know that, I can't come for dinner but I'll have dinner at home while marking and then try and come out to La Push for around 7, I might be a bit late, but I'll try okay?"**

"**Yeah sorry Bells I know you're busy but I thought you might like a bit of fun, and I know you always used to love the bonfire stories,"**

"**Yeah I do love it Jake but that was before I was a teacher, I have to start marking or I won't be able to come at all, I will see you later, love you Jake,"**

"**Love you to Bells, see you later,"**

And thankfully that was the end of that, I love Jake and all but he can be really annoying when I'm busy. I guess it's time to start marking. I picked up the shopping bags, took them inside and starting making dinner for me, myself and I as usual. While the dinner was cooking I ran upstairs and grabbed the students booked and a red pen and crawled back down the stairs. I was marking the books when I got a phone call.

"**Hello, Bella Swan here,"**

"**Hi Miss Swan its Alice Cullen, you met me earlier, I'm Edwards sister,"**

"**Oh hi Alice, um what can I do for you? And um not sounding rude but how did you get my number?"**

"**Well I got Jasper to get it for me, and I was wondering if you have noticed Edward acting weird, he's in the garage fixing his car and this is the only time I would be able to speak to you because all the other times he's with me,"**

"**Umm, no I haven't sorry Alice, why?"**

"**Well because he has been acting weird, and I think I know why,"**

"**Why might that be if you don't mind me asking?"**

"**Well um you,"**

"**Me, why me?"**

"**Because to Jasper and my other brother Emmett, Eddie has been saying that he thinks maybe he like likes you,"**

"**What! Alice I have to go I'm sorry my dinner's burning, bye"**

She didn't even have time to say bye before I hung up, Edward likes me? I thought it was just me liking him, oh now this makes things harder. Why can't life by simple? AAAHHH! After dinner and finishing marking the books I decided that maybe going to the bonfire wasn't such a bad idea maybe it will keep me from thinking about Edward. I got changed into some jeans and a hoodie and climbed into my truck. When I got to La Push the bonfire had started and it was around quarter past 7. I got out my truck and saw Emily. Emily is Sams girlfriend, and Sam is Jakes guy best friend.

"**Hey Emily, long time no see," **I walked up to her giving her a hug.

"**Yeah I know, not good, you here for the bonfire I guess, Jake's over there somewhere," **she told me pointing to the right of us.

"**Thanks, speak later Ems,"**

I walked off to find Jake and when I did he jumped up and hugged me, not sure why but I went along with it. When the bonfire got going I saw everyone, Jakes Dad Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared and so many others, it felt good to be back with the "pack", I hadn't been here in so long. After the bonfire and many chats and stories about what's been happening with people, hugs and goodbyes I climbed into my truck tired and a bit happier than earlier and headed home. When I got home there was a note on my door. It read: Sorry Miss. I weren't sure who it was from but right now I was too tired to care I carried it inside and placed it on the table, checking the phone for messages before hurrying upstairs to climb into bed and sleep before work tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Edward Kills Alice

I know quick update but I really want to get Bella and Edward together, but I needed to do Edwards POV first so here it is.

**EDWARDS POV**

Getting woken up at 7am on a Sunday morning by the pixie isn't fun, I was in a deep sleep when the pixie ran into my room, jumped on my bed and woke me up saying that I had to go shopping with her or she would tell Miss Swan things about me, knowing that Alice wouldn't go back on her word, I forced myself up, had a shower got dressed and had some breakfast before taking the cars keys insisting I was driving and was on the way to the mall by 8. Feeling the day would be boring, spending huge amounts of unlimited money as usual and Alice dragging me into every shop physically possible I shut myself off, just walking not exactly existing. After around 5 hours of shopping and after eating some lunch I started begging Alice to go home or at least stop for a bit, but then I saw something that made me think I was going mad, it was her, well I think it was anyway.

"**Miss Swan," **I called slightly worried it wasn't her and without getting an answer I guessed it wasn't when...

"**Huh, oh sorry hi Edward," **She actually replied, Miss Swan was standing in front of me in the mall, I thought Christmas had come early, but then she looked at me, waiting for me to continue...

"**Hi miss, nice to see you here, I finished my English essay and I posted it into yours on the way to the mall," **What the hell was I talking about, I hadn't actually posted the essay which means I need to get home before she does, I felt something kick me looking right I remembered the reason I was here... Alice.

"**This is my sister Alice Cullen, do you know Jasper Hale? If you do she's dating him," **She looked like she was trying to remember Jasper.

"**Nice to meet you Alice, and yeah I do know him I think, the blonde one's his sister umm... Rosalie," **Wow she remembered what I told her.

"**Yes Miss that's him, anyway we have to get going, see you at school on Monday, bye" **I needed to get home and post that essay before she did.

"**Bye Edward, Bye Alice, see you soon," **

Smiling I walked off with Alice trailing behind me.

"**What was that about Eddie?"**

"**What was what about?"**

"**Umm, nothing sis just I need to get home, I haven't actually posted the essay and I don't want to look stupid,"**

"**Okay then, well let's go,"**

So finally Alice let me get back in the car with the 101 shopping bags and drove us home. When we got there I chucked Alice out the car, grabbed the essay and with the bags still in the car and Alice shouting at me to come back, I sped off to post the essay into Miss Swans door before she came back, luckily she weren't in but when I was driving off I think I heard a slight rumble of what sounds like a modified Rabbit. Maybe it's her truck sounding a bit funny or maybe a guest.

"**EDWARD! I can't believe you went off with the bags, I wanted to show Jazz and Rosalie what I got,"**

"**Sorry Alice but you know I had to drop the essay off,"**

"**Oh yeah sorry I forgot, but now you have to bring in all the bags by yourself,"**

Sometimes I really hate my sisters, while dragging the bags in I was wondering why exactly I wanted to hand in my essay to her house and why I want to speak to her and why I dream about her. Sometimes I wish that she hadn't come to the school but then I think if she hadn't come to the school what my life would be like, I would be failing at English and I might even have a girlfriend that I don't want to be with, no-one has ever made me feel this way. I made my way out to the garage to fix up a car when I heard something that I could kill for. It was Alice on the phone and with the muffled voices I could only hear one thing, she was on the phone to ... Miss Swan. I ran back into the living room just as she put the phone down and pushed her onto the sofa.

"**ALICE! What the hell are you doing on the phone to her for?"**

"**Calm down Eddie, I was just telling her the truth just to get you started,"**

"**Wait ... what?"**

"**Well I heard you telling Em that you think you love her and I just passed that on,"**

"**ALICE!" **She started running, **"GET BACK HERE NOW, BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" **I started chasing after her when Carlisle my dad walked out of his office blocking my path.

"**Dad please move out the way,"**

"**No Edward, calm down, when you have calmed down you can talk and I mean talk to Alice nicely and find out why she did what she did, I believe your mother is trying to find out because we all believe it to be wrong,"**

"**Okay thanks dad, but I would still like to rip her to pieces,"**

"**Well at least you're not shouting anymore I guess, go and sit on the sofa and I will get Esme to bring Alice through,"**

"**Okay thanks dad,"**

"**Esme, bring Alice into the living room please dear," **dad called from his office.

Soon after my mum and Alice walked in, shooting evils at Alice she sat down.

"**Alice, why did you do that? Now she'll think I'm an idiot,"**

"**Look Eddie I was only helping you out, when you graduate I know something will happen, I saw it in her eyes in the mall, the only reason something hasn't happened already is because you're her student,"**

"**I don't believe you Alice but thanks anyway I guess, as long as she doesn't act weird around me because I actually like English with her then you're off the hook, and I hope you're right about after I graduate because if not I really can't imagine much without her now,"**

And with that Alice disappeared and I climbed up the stairs realising it was late, undressed and climbed into bed falling into a sleep with yet more dreams about Miss Swan...

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Kiss

The chapter you and I have all been waiting for, I've skipped forward and it's around May just 2 months before Edward graduates. You might hate me for the first part but you will soon like me again.

**BELLAS POV**

Getting to the school on time started to become difficult as it got closer to the graduation, what with all the reports and speeches to add on top of that apparently Edward Cullen liked me, now I don't think this is true but what if it is? His sister wouldn't say something stupid like that if it wasn't true. I just find it hard to believe it because I always thought it was just me liking him. When I eventually got to school feeling tired and grumpy I walked to my classroom ready to begin teaching but then I saw Edward waiting outside my classroom, he turned and smiled at me, all of a sudden I was feeling happier so I smiled back.

"**Hey Edward," **I said walking into my classroom with him following shortly behind.

"**Hey miss, do you know what I got on the um essay?"** He sounded as if he was trying to make conversation.

"**Yeah you got an A with about 2 marks away from A*,"**

"**Okay thanks, I did better than I thought**," He started moving forward ever so slowly, he was acting really weird, maybe Alice was right. He moved closer and closer, my brain was telling me to move out the way but I couldn't, it was like my heart was a 1000 pound weight keeping me locked in place. He moved even closer, we were nearly touching. Then he raised his hand and brought it down onto my cheek and then slowly and gently he moved his finger along my cheek bone, stroking my cheek. Before I was about to stop him, he moved his face within inches of mine, and then it happened the best thing of my life, he kissed me. His lips were so soft and I wanted to deepen the kiss, but then I remembered where we were.

"**Edward,"** I sighed pushing away from him.

"**Whoa, um, okay, I have to go,"** and he turned to walk away but I pulled him back.

"**Edward just listen to me a minute, I guess you know what Alice said to me, please answer truthfully, is it true?"** he started nodding

"**Okay, now please listen to me and understand me, that kiss, well to be quite honest was amazing, but I can't, I really wish I could, but I love my job and I can't be fired not now at least, if only you weren't in school, look if you're still interested after you graduate, maybe we could go on a date or something?" **I can't believe I just said that.

"**Really Bella, wait I mean miss sorry,"** he then ran his fingers through his hair, I guessed he was nervous.

"**Edward you can call me Bella, just not when I'm teaching you, and yes I mean it,"** I really was putting myself out there for reasons I didn't know.

"**Thanks um Bella, I would love to, and I'm sorry for um the you know, it's just I couldn't help myself and thanks for the offer I will defiantly be taking you up on it, how about the weekend after graduation?"** Maybe I shouldn't do this, but I really should, trying not to make it look like I was thinking about it I said, **"If I finish all the marking, I don't think I have anything planned, so yeah that would be great,"**

"**Thanks Bella, and by the way that um kiss, it was great,"** and with that he strolled out the classroom with a massive smile on his face. I weren't sure his objective of coming to the classroom was to kiss me, but bloody hell I'm glad he did.

The next day in English I could tell Edward found it hard calling me Miss Swan, and there was still a smile on both of our faces, when he stayed to help me with the marking everything was fine, nothing was awkward it was just the same as usual, I was really happy about that.

Getting home that night I had a note that read: **Bells come to La Push beach tonight, love Jake.**

Wondering why, I threw my books down grabbed a bag of crisps and ran to my truck and made my way to the beach.

**EDWARDS POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That kiss changed my life, now I knew I had to be with her and nothing would stop me.

**FLASHBACK**

I knew I had to do something, something to make her see. So on Monday morning I drove to school as fast as I could and waited outside her classroom until she came. I could tell who was coming towards me by the footsteps, and it was her. I turned and she looked really tired and a bit miserable, so I smiled and straightened myself up. She returned the smile and walked into the classroom, I followed behind her slightly and stopped a few feet from her desk.

"**Hey Edward," **she said as she placed books on her desk

"**Hey miss, do you know what I got on the um essay?"** I was trying to think of anything to start conversation.

"**Yeah you got an A with about 2 marks away from A*,"**

"**Okay thanks, I did better than I thought**,"

I realised now was the time to do something so I started moving forward ever so slowly, closer and closer, I was hoping she didn't move and didn't stop me. I moved even closer, we were nearly touching. Then I raised my hand and brought it down onto her beautiful soft rose coloured cheek and then slowly and gently moved my finger along her cheek bone, stroking her cheek. It felt as if she was fighting with herself but I didn't stop. I moved my face so close that my face was within inches of hers and then I forced myself to try it, I kissed her and it was like nothing I have ever experienced, her lips were so amazingly soft, and then her tongue hovered near my lips but then,

"**Edward,"** she sighed and pushed me away.

"**Whoa, um, okay, I have to go,"** I felt so stupid, being the idiot I am I started to walk towards the door but she pulled me back.

"**Edward just listen to me a minute, I guess you know what Alice said to me, please answer truthfully, is it true?"** I nodded.

"**Okay, now please listen to me and understand me, that kiss, well to be quite honest was amazing, but I can't, I really wish I could, but I love my job and I can't be fired not now at least, if only you weren't in school, look if you're still interested after you graduate, maybe we could go on a date or something?" **Whoa, she said the kiss, was amazing, and that maybe we could go on a date.

"**Really Bella, wait I mean miss sorry,"** Feeling really nervous I ran my fingers through my hair.

"**Edward you can call me Bella, just not when I'm teaching you, and yes I mean it,"** She means it, she actually means it.

"**Thanks um Bella, I would love to, and I'm sorry for um the you know, it's just I couldn't help myself and thanks for the offer I will defiantly be taking you up on it, how about the weekend after graduation?"** I bet I sound so stupid, I bet she's coming up with excuses, **"If I finish all the marking, I don't think I have anything planned, so yeah that would be great," **Wait what? She wait, oh wow I think I'm going to faint.

"**Thanks Bella, and by the way that um kiss, it was great," **and at that I ran out the door with a huge smile on my face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that's how I know that if she goes back on her promise my life will fall apart, I don't know what it is, maybe her beauty, intelligence, her smile, her hair, her kindness maybe even her eyes but whatever it is, I can't get enough of it. Graduation better hurry up, right now I couldn't care if I fell asleep for 2 months and woke up the day after graduation to be ready for our date, I wouldn't care I missed my birthday or even graduation.

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


	8. AN 1

I'm putting "The English Teacher" on hold; I've been having trouble writing it and am in the middle of writing the first chapter to my new story "A Different Dawn". I hope you don't hate me, if I continue writing "The English Teacher" I'll tell you I promise. For now look out for the first chapter of "A Different Dawn".

Jadieebeanz :}


End file.
